My name is Woman
by Ydiel
Summary: -…Toma la esponja y humedécela con agua fría…- Ordenó en un tono más sensual.-…Mi lengua y mis manos pasan por tu cuello, tu pecho, tu vientre, tus muslos subiendo bajando hasta rozar esa parte…- - Mmm, Ancel.- Jadeó la joven al sentir el frío contacto de la esponja en su piel.
1. Superior a Ti

Notas de la Autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones del Cap. Beta Reader: Ayiian.

* * *

"**Superior a ti"**

La Biblioteca General de la elitista y refinada Universidad de Juuban, era sumamente agradable y silenciosa.

Los libros definitivamente eran sus mejores amigos, bueno en realidad los únicos, y no es que fuera retraída, fea o desagradable como persona, **no**, más bien le daba poca importancia a su arreglo físico. **Iba a estudiar a la universidad no a un desfile de modas.** Y si a eso le sumamos que parecía estar rodeada de _50 _guardaespaldas, armados hasta los dientes…

Para todos los demás era la perfecta reencarnación de la **Nerd y niña mimada.**

Se encontraba metida en la lectura cuando sus ojos azul-cielo se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar, ahí frente a ella una figura alta dueña de unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, cabello negro sedoso, labios bien definidos y un cuerpo de infarto, le quitó el aliento, su pulso se aceleró y haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez:

- "Es un mujeriego, arrogante, presumido, detestable, pero…"- Dejó escapar un suspiro.- "Galante, educado, inteligente… **¡No!** ¿En que demonios estoy pensando?"- Sin dejar de "mirar" la página que estaba "leyendo" se atrevió a admirarlo.

Él caminó completamente seguro de si, con una sonrisa en sus labios, era el dueño de todas las miradas femeninas.

- "¡Jajaja!"- Se vanagloriaba dando otro paso como todo un modelo profesional.- "Ninguna me merece."- Reflexionó antes de pasar de largo a la "insípida" jovencita que parecía estar embebida en la lectura.- "Hay algo bajo esas gafas…"-

La propia ocurrencia que bajo esas gruesas gafas se podía vislumbrar unos apasionantes ojos azules como el cielo, le pareció absurda.

- ¡Darien!, ¿como has estado? - La pregunta de una joven peliazul lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Amy!, estoy muy bien y ¿tú?- Le respondió con una picara sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ¿no es evidente?- Contestó sensualmente, haciendo gala de su estilizado físico.

El moreno rió divertido.

- Es un placer conversar contigo, pero tengo un encargo del profesor Takemura, nos vemos luego dulzura.- Besó la mejilla de su "compañera" y se dirigió a los últimos estantes.

Haciendo una rápida inspección, localizó su objetivo y lo tomó por la parte superior, pero…

- Disculpa, yo lo vi primero.- Le advirtió la joven de las gafas que sostenía el pesado libro por el otro extremo.

- Podemos solucionarlo.- Susurró melosamente, en tanto peligrosamente se acercaba hacía el femenino rostro.

Era obvio que la tenía ganada, y sin percatarse soltó su agarre.

- Debo estudiar y por desgracia no hay otro más.- Dijo tranquilamente la jovencita, retirándose como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a un pasmado y boquiabierto galán; y no precisamente por su hermosura sino porqué esa mujerle había recordado que después de todo era un hombre más, tan común y corriente como ella.

Indignado se dirigió al despacho del profesor Takemura, resignándose a un maratónico discurso.

- ¿Trajo el libro que le pedí señor Chiba?- El rostro serio y firme del profesor le indicó que algo malo se avecinaba.

- No, justo cuando iba a tomarlo una chica se me adelanto...-

- Tendrá que buscar ese libro a como de lugar, así sea hasta en el mismísimo infierno.- Le increpó el profesor.- Es su única manera de pasar mi curso.-

La mirada del joven era de incredulidad, no solo por lo que su loco profesor acaba de manifestarle sino por que tendría que buscar a la nerd para pedirle el estúpido libro y eso era peor que ir al infierno.

Dejo escapar un bufido y casi con desesperación sus pasos lo llevaron por el camino a la biblioteca, en donde probablemente la NERD seguiría estudiando, pero se detuvo en seco cuando a mitad del pasillo...

- ¡Oye ten cuidado!- Gritó la joven de las gafas a una despampanante castaña, que con toda la intención al pasar a su lado la había golpeado, provocando que todas sus cosas terminaran en el suelo.

Al agacharse a recogerlas su mal humor quedo suspendido y mezclado con sorpresa, cuando el galán de la universidad le ofrecía varias de sus libretas y hojas sueltas con sus anotaciones.

- "¿En verdad la he ayudado?"-Esa pregunta no le abandonaba el pensamiento.- "¿Cómo era eso posible?"- En fin no tenía tiempo para preguntas tontas.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó, inseguro de haber dejado escapar a la curvilínea castaña.

- Si, gracias."¿Y ahora qué querrá éste patán?"- Contestó gélidamente la "nerd."

El silencio duró por unos segundos hasta que él decidió romperlo.

- Que bien, Yo quería pedirte un favor.- Su voz parecía sincera, aunque sonaba más como queriendo cobrar el favor.

- Dime.- La voz de ella era un glaciar, en tanto uno de sus guardianes terminaba de recoger sus cosas y le informaba con señas que era hora de partir.

- Necesito que me des el libro, en verdad lo necesito o reprobare la materia.- Dijo el joven, pero en su mente se reprochaba el hecho de estar dándole tantas explicaciones a la tonta de las gafas, frente a los guardaespaldas que habían iniciado todo un operativo de seguridad.- "¿Quién se creerá ésta boba para realizar todo un circo?"- Pensó echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

- "¿Es broma o qué?"_ – _Reflexionó la chica, ignorando todo el movimiento por su persona, al ver las pupilas azul profundo con un brillo de angustia pensó:-_ "_Vaya parece en verdad está interesado en estudiar_._"_- _

- Joven Chiba.- Una voz a sus espaldas los sobresalto.- Sabe no le haría daño hacerse amigo de la señorita Tsukino, ella podría ayudarlo con sus horrendas calificaciones.- Expresó el profesor Takemura.- Señorita Tsukino, ¿podría ayudar al joven Chiba en sus notas?-

- "¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo ese hombre?, ¿ésta loco o que cable se le daño?, ¿estudiar con ella?, no, no eso jamás una cosa es pedirle el tonto libro, otra ayudarla con sus cosas, pero de ahí a estudiar con ella, no, eso ni loco."- Replicaba mentalmente Darien.

- Entonces que dice señorita Tsukino, ayudará al joven Darien con sus estudios.- Más que pregunta era una afirmación.

- "Di que no, di que no niña tonta".-Imploraba en silencio el joven.

- Pues yo...- Titubeó la aludida.

- Excelente, me encanta que mis alumnos se apoyen entre si.- Dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de ambos jóvenes y se alejó de ahí.

- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Cómo pudiste decir que si?- Preguntó entre enojado y sorprendido.

- Yo no dije que si.- Se defendió ella.- Además tu _"tío"_ no me dejó otra alternativa. Debes andar muy mal para…-

- Eso no es de tú incumbencia.- Le interrumpió con rabia.

- Tienes razón, no me importa en lo más mínimo, adiós y gracias por nada.-

Se dio media vuelta, con pasos firmes y decididos perdiéndose entre el "mundo" de guardaespaldas que la acompañaban; en cambio los pasos de él parecían lentos e inseguros, esa mujer se había atrevido a responderle y de la manera más altiva y prepotente, la chica tenia agallas, pero solo eso.

- Pobre tonta si cree que con eso alguien la va a tomar en cuenta, solo es una rata de biblioteca.- Refunfuñaba, sin percatarse que dos de los guardianes de la joven no lo perdían de vista, detallando cada movimiento suyo.

Si hubiera sido por ellos ante el primer insulto se habrían abalanzado sobre el apuesto joven, pero tenían la explicita orden que dentro de las instalaciones no debían, ni podían interactuar con el profesorado y los alumnos, aunque estos se burlaran e insultaran a su protegida.

-"Pero todo cambiará cuando ella cumpla 21 años…"- Pensaba el líder del escuadrón.- "Entonces todos esto niños ricos se postrarán a sus pies."-

Después del extenuante y eterno día nuestro encantador galán, estaba acostado en su cómoda cama cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

- Darien levántate, no es hora de holgazanear.-

- ¿Y ahora que? - Preguntó irónico.

- Debes ir a la casa de la señorita Tsukino, te ayudará con algunas materias.-

- ¡Qué!, estas bromeando, ¿verdad? -

- ¡No!, así que alista tus cosas que yo mismo te llevare.-

- No tío no iré, en verdad crees que voy a dejar que me vean con esa tonta, ¡Jamás!- Profirió indignado, tendiéndose de nuevo en la cama dándole la espalda.

10 minutos después Zafiro Takemura, hermano menor de la Señora Chiba, fallecida años atrás junto con su amadísimo esposo, conducía su auto por las calles más elegantes de Tokio con un más que enfadado joven sobrino sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

- Bien, aquí es.- Dijo señalando la mansión más rica, elegante y resguardada del lugar.

La residencia Tsukino era imponente; después de pasar por las 5 estrictas barreras de seguridad (a las cuales prestó poca atención por estar rezongando de su maldita suerte), caminaba por el inmenso y hermoso jardín que embellecía la entrada, su vista se fijó en las hermosas esculturas de mujeres desnudas en la fuente del centro de la vereda.

- "¡Wow! lastima que son de piedra." - Pensó con una sonrisa pervertida cruzando su rostro.

Cuando subió los escalones de mármol blanco de la entrada principal, sus ojos se posaron en la rubia que vestía una falda de mezclilla larga hasta los tobillos y un suéter a cuadros y zapatos de piso negros y cerrados, su peinado era una media cola y todo su atuendo lo complementaban las gruesas gafas y unos horrendos frenos. "Impactado" por la imagen cien por ciento NERD, no se percató, que a una distancia prudente de la joven, tres hombres vestidos de negro vigilaban cada una de sus muecas.

- Pasa, por favor.- El alabastrino y femenino rostro no mostraba gesto alguno.

- Hola, en verdad esto no es necesario.- Sus pies lo condujeron con arrogancia por el brillante recibidor.

- Tú tío me hablo hace una hora y me pidió que te ayudara con Física y Matemáticas.- La inmutable voz de la chica lo hizo pensar que era una transacción de negocios.

-No es necesario.- Replicó el pelinegro, disponiéndose a retirarse.

La rubia alzo el entrecejo, gesto que pasó completamente desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- Esa es tu decisión, fue idea de tu tío no mía, si no te esfuerzas reprobaras.-

El "acento" de dulzura que creyó escuchar en las palabras de la joven le termino por colmarle la paciencia, odiaba a las mujeres que escurrían miel.

- Me parece que entiendas mi posición, sabes yo no puedo verte todos los días por las tardes, eso arruinaría mi reputación y ¡Por dios tendría pesadillas!- Cada palabra tenía toda la intención de herirla.

- Bien, ya conoces la salida.- Sin más la joven dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los finos corredores.

Al encontrarse a unos metros de la entrada, Darien quedó en shock al observar como de un espectacular Mercedes Benz, bajaba una mujer de tez blanca, cabello negro lacio y largo, llevaba una minifalda en color blanca y un top rojo ajustado a sus pechos, sus piernas bien moldeadas comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la puerta principal, y vio como esa diosa desaparecía detrás de la elegante puerta de caoba.

De cierto modo se sintió un estúpido pues jamás en sus 23 años le habían llamado la atención las chicas con cabello negro, su delirio eran las rubias, claro habiendo siempre sus excepciones, como era el caso de Usagui Tsukino.

Ahora cual era el plan, bueno su plan fue simple, regresó hasta la entrada principal y el mayordomo le permitió la entrada al recordar que su señorita lo había recibido minutos atrás.

La despampanante fémina estaba sentada cruzada de piernas a un costado de él, en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

- Hola, ¿buscas a mi prima? - Su voz delicada y al mismo tiempo con carácter lo hicieron mirarla.

- Si tu prima es Usagui, si, si la busco.- Dijo con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

Ella sonrió de igual manera, pues no podía negar que él era todo un adonis.

- Hola.- Interrumpió con cierta frialdad la rubia al bajar las escaleras.

- Usagi, prima, ¿cómo estas?- La morena se acerco para fundir a su prima en un cálido abrazo.

- Estoy bien Rei y ¿tú como has estado?-

El hombre se sintió incomodo al ver que ninguna le prestaba la menor atención. Cuando de repente.

- Joven Chiba pensé que no volvería.- Las palabras de la mujer lo avergonzaron pero se recuperó rápido del comentario.

- El libro.- Le dijo con algo de ironía en su voz.

Una extraña mueca en los labios de la rubia tenso más la situación.

- Usagui, ¿No vas a presentarme?- Comentó Rei tratando de relajar los ánimos.

Con singular elegancia y educación Usagui presentó a ambos jóvenes; un gesto de verdadero fastidio cruzó sus delicados rasgos cuando toda la atención de él se concentro en la pelinegra y ésta le dedicaba sus mejores sonrisas.

Tenía que admitir que su prima era bella, inteligente y era soltera, ¿podría haber algo peor?.

* * *

Continuara…..

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Encontrando Defectos

Notas de la Autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones del Cap. Beta Reader: Ayiian.

* * *

"**Encontrando Defectos"**

- ¡Ah!- Dejo escapar un cansado suspiro, sin duda alguna estaba frente a su próximo primo.

- No les quito más su tiempo, pero los deberes son primero ¿no lo cree así joven Darien? –

Si alguien aparte de ellas dos hubiera visto la quijada hasta el suelo del joven de seguro pensarían que con ninguna cirugía podría arreglarse y es que el comentario de Usagui fue claro, preciso y conciso, dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

- Rei, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a tomar una copa? – Susurró sensualmente a su recién conocida "amiga" después de recuperarse del "desatinado" comentario de la "boba."

- Lo siento Darien aún es muy temprano para beber, la verdad estoy retrasada, ¿podría ser en otra ocasión?- Preguntó esperanzada.

- Por supuesto mi bella dama.- Le sonrió coquetamente.

Ambos se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y aunque las blanquísimas facciones de la heredera de los Tsukino permanecían tallados en hielo, por dentro una gama de diferentes sentimientos y emociones la atormentaba.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre le hiciera sentir así? Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa pero con ella misma, ningún hombre había hecho mella en ella y éste arrogante patán intercambiaba un par de palabras con su prima y todo parecía quemarle, ¿por qué?... Quizás no era el momento de descubrirlo.

Rei salio después de despedirse, subió hasta su elegante Mercedes y se perdió de la vista de los presentes.

- ¿El libro?- Exigió él.

Al notar que sus guardianes ya se aproximaban con la firme intención de asesinar al moreno, pronunció en voz alta e indiferente:

- Si quieres estudiar tendrás que hallar otra forma. – Sin más dio media vuelta adentrándose en los elegantes salones.

- ¿Pero quien demonios te crees?...-

Antes de terminar la frase ya se encontraba fuera de la mansión, siendo escudriñado por cuatro hombres fuertemente armados. De un salto se levantó del piso, acomodó sus ropas, giró sobre sus pies y camino rumbo a la avenida principal, murmurando pestes de la "malcriada niña."

En el club nocturno "The Black Moon", uno de los lugares más prestigiosos y caros de Tokio, una hermosa y curvilínea pelirroja hacía gala de sus virtudes en el baile, sobre una plataforma hacía "acrobáticos" movimientos en una silla, en tanto su cabello suelto jugaba con el viento artificial, su sensualidad era tal que más de uno se quedaba boquiabierto.

- ¡Perfecto! – Expresó un entusiasta rubio, mientras le extendía una toalla para el sudor.

- Gracias Andrew.- Respondió ella esbozando una agradable sonrisa.

- Es tu mejor show Kaoly.-

La chica se sonrojo, en tanto el joven soltaba una armoniosa carcajada.

En una amplia, elegante e íntima alcoba una mujer de largos cabellos dorados examinaba el reflejo del espejo.

- _"_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo la "necesidad" de que él me mire como lo ha hecho con Rei?... ¿Qué tiene él, que me hace desear ser otra…"- Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por suaves golpes en la puerta.

- Usagui, ¿puedo pasar? -

La rubia no pudo evitar ruborizarse, como si la persona fuera de su habitación le hubiera leído el pensamiento; respiró hondo, se coloco las gruesas gafas y controlando el tono de su voz dijo:

- Adelante Hotaru.-

- Venía a invitarte a nuestra cita semanal de películas y palomitas, pero ¿vas a decirme que sucede?- Inquirió la morena con una picara sonrisa y un rayo de preocupación en sus brillantes ojos.

- …Nada…- Fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia.

- Mpj- Gruñó Hotaru.- Y crees que te voy a creer.-

- ¡Ah!- Usagui dejó escapar un suspiro.-…La verdad es que no lo sé a ciencia cierta...-

Hotaru alzó una ceja, puso sus blancas manos en sus caderas y cuestionó de manera autoritaria:

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Ó no lo quieres afrontar?-

La rubia clavó sus pupilas azules en las violetas de su joven prima, volvió a suspirar.

- A ti no puedo engañarte.-

- No mi querida Usa, crecimos juntas, así como difícilmente me escondes cosas yo tampoco puedo mentirte, así que empieza a hablar **¡ya!**- El rostro de la pelinegra y su dictador tono hicieron que Usagui cayera de la silla al borde de las lágrimas, pero de una risa incontrolable.

Pasados unos minutos, ambas jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en la fina alfombra, con la espalda recargada en la cama, mirando por el gran ventanal la estrellada noche.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Hotaru.

Aunque dudó un instante, los labios de Usagui se abrieron dejando correr todo lo que le atormentaba.

- Sabes que debido a mi posición y mis deberes, mi arreglo personal nunca ha sido lo primordial.-

- ¡Ah!, si me he cansado de intentar un cambio de imagen, con todo el potencial que tienes.- Le interrumpió una soñadora Hotaru.

- ¿Vas a escucharme o seguirás cavilando las mil y un posibilidades que tengo? –

- Eres una de las mujeres más bellas que he conocido.- Dijo seriamente la pelinegra.- Incluso mucho más que Rei y yo juntas… Admito que no comprendo completamente tu necedad de vestirte como si fueras monja, pero eres una poderosa y rica heredera, con un papacito como prometido, así que gran parte del "trabajo" ya está hecho.-

Usagui miró a su prima boquiabierta, negó con la cabeza y expresó:

- Y pensé que serias tú quien me ayudaría a cambiar mi imagen.-

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que el grito emitido por Hotaru fue escuchado por todo Japón

- ¡¿De verdad?!, ¡wow!, tengo varias ideas empezando por las gafas, pero…- Alzando elegantemente una negra ceja, tomó a su prima por los hombros y entrecerrando los ojos preguntó. - ¿Por que éste cambio tan repentino?-

Usagui se mordió el labio inferior, bajó la mirada y murmuró entre dientes.

- …Kyouya…-

Solo el sonido de los grillos se escuchaba, Hotaru pestañeó varias veces.

Usa sonrió tímidamente.

- Prima ¿te importa si le hablo a unas amigas? - Le preguntó Hotaru.

- Con gusto son bienvenidas.- Respondió la rubia.

Hotaru se levantó de pronto con una radiante sonrisa y Exclamó:

- Que la operación _"mariposa lunar" _de inicio.-

Mientras tanto en el club "The Black Moon" comenzaban a desfilar finas y elegantes damas haciendo gala desde exquisitos vestidos que sin duda valían una gran fortuna y no por nada eran dignos de estrenarse o de lucirse en tan exclusivo lugar, sin embargo los vestidos y las joyas dejaban de ser importantes ante el espectáculo que se ofrecía esa noche, las damas insatisfechas abarrotaban el lugar con el afán de pasar una velada divertida y pasional.

"The Black Moon" lugar de fuego, lugar de encanto y lugar de hombres.

La decoración era simplemente sublime, las elegantes mesas con sus delicadas velas y cortinas de perlas que hacían de división y "privado" entre cada una de ellas le daban un aire salvaje y exótico al ambiente, la luz tenue se encargaba de hacer acogedora la noche; la plataforma de baile era en un tono negro insinuando al pecado de cada par de ojos que se citaban en el.

Todos los empleados lucían como modelos de revista, atléticos, guapos y sexys.

Y la noche dio inicio…

- ¡Kami! ¡Dime qué pecado he cometido para que los diseñadores hayan hecho prendas tan feas!- Expresaba una activa Hotaru, en tanto la ropa iba y venia del guardarropa de su prima.-…Agatsuma-San quedará embelesado cuando te observé con tu nueva imagen… Aunque siempre he creído que le gustas tal y como eres…-

Usagui la miraba divertida, y aunque no había sido capaz de confesarle, a su prima y confidente, el verdadero nombre de su "motivación", argumentando que su cumpleaños número 21 se acercaba, haciéndose publica su relación con Kyouya Agatsuma (uno de los solteros pertenecientes a la realeza Euro-Asiática más codiciado en el mundo entero), y su próxima sucesión al asediado puesto de su adorado abuelo.

Quería un cambio total; a sus 20 años siempre había enfocado su estilo de vida a ser la mejor en los estudios, aprendiendo el negocio familiar, preparándose para ser la próxima líder y estratega de la familia más antigua e importante del Japón. Centrándose en el deber al compromiso previo a su nacimiento, y las **tradiciones** que su abuelo paterno marcaba con mano de hierro.

Por eso nunca le había prestado atención a la moda en curso, sabía perfectamente cuál era su "papel" dentro de la estabilidad política, y hasta el momento lo había interpretado de manera impecable; más sin embargo había ocasiones en que envidió y deseó ser como sus primas, tener la libertad de escoger como vestirse, peinarse, maquillarse, salir con quien se le pegara en gana… Sin guardaespaldas monitoreando cada uno de sus pasos… Poder cruzar una habitación sin levantar murmullos sobre su "rara" apariencia…

Estaba consciente de su belleza física. Sus padres eran increíblemente hermosos, ¿ por qué no habría de serlo ella?, pero el protocolo era tan estricto y ella aún era tan joven, que sin querer la habían encerrado en una burbuja **donde ella ****no creía**** que aquel reflejo del espejo fuera el suyo,** donde las gafas y la ridícula ropa quedaban fuera: Largos rizos dorados, hasta más bajo de su breve cintura, remarcaban delicadas, blancas y finas facciones, dulces y vivaces ojos azul-cielo enmarcados por largas pestañas negras, nariz pequeña y respingada, sensuales y carnoso labios, un escultural cuerpo, que levantaría la envidia de la súper modelo más cotizada, para rematar un intelecto y astucia superior al de cualquier genio conocido.

- "Sí, sin duda quiero mostrar lo que en verdad soy… Lo que _**él **_me hizo descubrir…"- Se dijo en silencio, mientras escuchaba las mil y un ideas de su entusiasta y querida prima.- "Darien Chiba sabrás lo que es una mujer de verdad y no poder tenerla."- Sentenció con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

Continuara….

**Gracias por Leer y Comentar.**


	3. Revelandome

Notas de la Autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones del Cap. Beta Reader: Ayiian.

* * *

"**Revelándome"**

La elegante habitación estaba oficialmente "en estado de desastre", toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, lo único que había pasado la inspección de la capitana Hotaru se encontraba sobre la mullida cama: Un suéter en v rojo sangre, unos pantalones a la cadera de pana negra, tres top de tirantes de diferentes colores, una chaqueta larga de cuero negro, un par de botas negras y de color miel, y…

- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – Cuestionó la ojivioleta al tiempo q agitaba una camisa de manga larga de seda azul rey.

Ante tal pregunta el rostro de la heredera pasó por todos los tonos de rojos habidos y por haber.

- …Hace unas semanas, Kyouya y yo paseábamos por los campos Elíseos, comenzó a llover como no llevábamos paraguas, el amablemente se quitó su camisa y me cubrió con ella.- Respondió Usagui que solo se limitaba a voltear a los lados, como queriendo escapar de la intrigante mirada de su perspicaz prima.

- Qué escondes Usa, te conozco demasiado como para saber que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.- Le sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- ¡AH! Basta por favor, de acuerdo, está bien, te lo diré.- Decía la rubia, mientras se escondía entre las almohadas que adornaban su enorme y hermosa cama.- Pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¡por favor!- Hablaba mientras ponía su mejor carita adornada por un infantil puchero.

- ¡Jajaja! Te vez tan peque y adorable, que bueno, si te lo prometo.-Aseguraba entre risas.

- Pues veras…-Titubeaba, jugando con sus dedos.-..Kyouya y yo… Noche estrellada… Venecia… El baile de mascaras… Y pues…-

Hotaru no necesito más, y con toda la calma del mundo se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- ¡AH! con que es eso, ya decía yo que iban muy lentos después de 6 años de noviazgo y ni siquiera un besito.- Poniendo cara pensativa.- Aunque él es 9 años mayor que tú, así que te habrá ido de maravilla.-

- ¡Por Kami! Hotaru como se te ocurre decir eso.-

- Y como no me contaste cuando sucedió.- Dijo la pelinegra pasando por alto las escandalizadas muecas de su prima.- Tendrás que contarme con lujo de detalles.-

- ¡Hotaru!- Gritó la rubia, lanzándole un cojín.

- Ahora me cuentas, por que tengo la impresión de que tú y Kyouya-San se lo han estado pasando de lo lindo, ahora comprendo sus frecuentes visitas, aún viviendo en Europa y sus negocios en América.-

Usagui estaba completamente roja, pero por extraño que sonara no se sentía arrepentida, ni avergonzada, al fin y al cabo el Príncipe Kyouya Agatsuma era el hombre junto a quien despertaría hasta el fin de sus días.

- ¡Vamos Usa cuéntame!- Presionó la pelinegra.

La rubia estaba apunto de confesar cuando suaves golpes en la puerta les hicieron dar un saltito.

¿Si? –

- Señorita Hino tiene visitas.- La voz del ama de llaves hizo que Hotaru se levantara de golpe.

- Deben ser las chicas, regreso enseguida, prepárate prima porque después de esta noche Kyouya–San tendrá que contratarte un escuadrón de mujeres ninja para evitar que los hombres se te acerquen a un metro de distancia.- Comentó risueña Hotaru, desapareciendo por la puerta grabada con lunas y estrellas.

Usagui se quedo sentada en el centro de la cama, sumida en mil pensamientos y confusiones.

- "**Dianthe **(Flor divina en griego), mi celestial luz…- Recordaba las suaves palabras dichas a su oído, en tanto unas ágiles y varoniles manos tocaban con maestría cada poro de su piel, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando evocó el dulce y rico aroma del sobrino favorito de la reina Elizabeth II de Gran Bretaña.

- Kyouya.- Susurró. Completamente perdida en sus recuerdos, no logró comprender muy bien como terminó en la alfombra, hasta que una risueña bolita rubia, que estaba sobre ella, exclamó:

- ¡Usagui!, ¡Taru ya nos contó! –

- Si es genial, pero ¿podrías bajarte de mí, Mina?-

- ¿Eh?, Claro.- Dijo Mina poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza.- Perdona creo que me emocione.- Murmuró, al tiempo que ayudaba a Usagui a e levantarse.

- Hotaru, ¿me presentas a tu Prima? –

La dulce voz hizo que Usagui se girara y quedara frente a una joven cuyo color de ojos eran igualados al maravilloso y bello mar.

- Por supuesto amiga.- Contestó sonriente la aludida.- Michiru, Usagui.- Presentó orgullosa.

Y ante la atónita mirada de las presentes, Michiru hizo una reverencia total, antes de que la frente tocara el suelo, Usagui la tomó por los hombros y susurró tímidamente.

- ¡Por favor! Esto no es necesario, aunque mi familia es "muy tradicionalista" no es necesario, de verdad.-

Michiru parpadeó, y comprendió

- Me han hablado tanto de ti, que…- Respondió con una sonrisa tierna y en tono cariñoso.-

- Lo sé.- Le interrumpió sutilmente Tsukino.- pero que te parece si dejamos las formalidades a un lado. Taru me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace años.

La heredera de los Kaiou dibujó una radiante y emocionada sonrisa.

- Y creí estar loca por pensar igual.-

- Cof… Cof… Disculpen que interrumpa tan mágico momento, pero me encantaría empezar con la misión _"mariposa lunar"_.- Dijo una muy animada Setsuna.

- Excelente idea ya todo está listo, Gianfranco nos espera en el salón de las rosas para tomar las medidas.-Anunció Hotaru.

- Los representantes de Dolce & Galbana, Dior, Victoria Secret y Channel también deben estar aguardándonos.- Gritó Mina.

- Tus médicos de cabecera, así como Jean Carlo, que es un genio para el cabello, y el equipo de Francis, para el maquillaje, nos esperan.- Pronunció Setsuna, sin dejar de apuntar en una libreta.- Así que al ataque.-

- ¡Siiiiiiiii!- Gritaron al unísono y salieron encantadas hacía el salón de las rosas en el ala este de la mansión Tsukino.

Como una de las herederas de la elite japonesa Usagui Tsukino no iba a caras y prestigiosas Boutiques, ¡NO! los más afamados y acreditados diseñadores de moda reñían con uñas y dientes, el ser el elegido por diseñar para la agradable y reservada Usagui, aunque los diseños que pedía fueran sumamente sosos, era un honor para ellos confeccionar ropa a la medida de la heredera.

En el gran salón, cada diseñador tomaba medidas y notas acerca de las ideas generales dictadas por Michiru, quien opinaba que Usa debía tener una imagen fresca, juvenil y apasionada pero al mismo tiempo elegante, sofisticada y sensual, mientras que Hotaru se preocupaba más por encontrar los zapatos, sandalias, zapatillas, cinturones y bolsos para la rubia, Mina por su parte escogía el maquillaje, accesorios, los diferentes peinados y cuidados del cabello. En tanto Setsuna coordinaba a los médicos, nutricionistas, entrenador personal y al gran equipo para el desfile de moda privado, que iban a presenciar.

Después de eternas 8 horas de caos organizado, que dicho sea de paso todo indicaba que se volvería a repetir a la mañana siguiente, (gracias al cielo que era fin de semana y a la gran chequera de papá), Usagui se encontraba metida en un relajante baño de burbujas olor a flores frescas, rodeada de velas aromáticas, y para rematar la luna creciente se filtraba por el ventanal del amplio y elegante baño.

El reloj marcaba la 1:30 de la madrugada, llevaba tan solo 5 minutos relajándose, cuando el timbre del teléfono móvil la hizo dar un bufido.

- Hola.- Contestó molesta.

**- Dianthe.- **La varonil y firme voz tiró por el desagüe su enfado.

- **Ancel**(Divino en Alemán.)-

- Es tarde para que estés despierta.- Susurró sensualmente.

Las mejillas de Usagui se tiñeron de rojo.

- No son horas para llamar mi Lord.- Respondió con su tono más "frío."

La armoniosa risa del otro lado de la línea telefónica la hizo estremecerse y una idea cruzó por su ágil mente.

- ¿Así que estabas pensando en mí? – Preguntó la rubia con malicia.

- ¿Tú que crees?- Habló quedamente.

- Por que yo pensaba en lo terso de tú blanca piel...- Murmuró pícaramente Usagui.

-…Recorrida por la yema de tus dedos...- Prosiguió él.-…Mientras suspiro en tu oído y con una mano delineo lentamente tu rostro, tu cuello y tu pecho, con breves pausas voy marcando el recorrido con mis labios...-

Usagui cerró los ojos, dejando que las burbujas envolvieran su alabastrina piel y las puntas de sus dedos acariciaran suavemente cada punto mencionado.

-…Poco a poco vuelvo a subir a tu cuello...-

- Mmm.- Exhaló ella.

- …Dándote pequeños mordiscos, vuelvo a bajar, ahora hasta tu ombligo, el cuál recorro con mi lengua una y otra vez, mientras tu llevas tus manos a mi cabello, vuelvo a subir llenándote de besos, buscando tus labios sabor a fresa, y parsimoniosamente tus manos trazan mi cuerpo desnudo…-

-¡Ah!-

-…Toma la esponja y humedécela con agua fría…- Ordenó en un tono más sensual.-…Mi lengua y mis manos pasan por tu cuello, tu pecho, tu vientre, tus muslos subiendo bajando hasta rozar esa parte…-

- Mmm, Ancel.- Jadeó la joven al sentir el frío contacto de la esponja en su piel.

- …Pero aún no, aún no es el momento, llevas tus manos a tu cabello acariciándolo perezosamente...-

- Kyouya, basta ¡ah!- Usagui estaba perdida en las mil y un sensaciones, se mordía el labio inferior de tan solo imaginar esas hábiles manos trazando su cuerpo.

-…Quiero... quiero que te pares frente al espejo…- La rubia se levantó, en tanto mil gotitas se deslizaban por su perfecto cuerpo.-Siéntate enfrente de él con las piernas abiertas…-

La joven se ruborizó.

-P-pero…-

- ¿Confías en mí?-

- Si, p-pero…-

- Hazlo pequeña belleza.-

- Ya.- Balbuceó.

- Mastúrbate lentamente, casi como si no lo sintieras.-

- ¡Ah!, ¡ah! Ky- Kyouya!, te necesito.-

El ritmo era exageradamente dócil, provocando que varias corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su columna vertebral, dejando escapar fuertes gemidos.

-…Necesito…- Jadeó ella.-…Que tu lengua me penetre, mientras tus manos van tocando mi vientre hasta mis pechos...-

-…Más rápido…- Susurró él.

En tanto aumentaba la velocidad, sus caderas se movían al compás.

-…Te quiero en mí…- Demandó entrecortadamente la rubia, el calor de su piel subía, su respiración se aceleraba, la cordura se perdía, pero necesitaba más para alcanzar el clímax. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya no podía más, necesitaba urgentemente apagar el fuego que estaba creciendo en ella.

- ¡Ah!- Jadeó más fuerte al sentir como dos ardientes y masculinas manos rodearon su cintura y una erótica lengua subía y baja por cada uno de sus muslos.

- ¿Me… extrañaste...?-

Usagui abrió los ojos al tiempo en que envolvía con sus largas piernas la atlética y varonil figura y besaba apasionadamente los labios, la barbilla y el cuello de su amante

Él esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, y jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sin separarse un solo centímetro, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, recorriendo amorosamente con sus labios y dedos cada poro del femenino cuerpo.

En un solo movimiento ella se situó sobre él. Besó desde la frente hasta el ombligo, permitiéndose "torturar" al hombre unos segundos más, pero en un repentino movimiento, Kyouya quedó encima de Usagui, se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró suavemente, iniciándose un vaivén lento y excitante que dio paso a estocadas mas fuertes y salvajes.

Usagui se aferraba al perfecto cuerpo, clavando las uñas en la espalda, gritando de puro placer.

- ¡Kyouya! -

Éste comprendió aumentando la velocidad, besando y mordisqueando la alabastrina piel.

La culminación se aproximaba.

- ¡Kyouya! ¡Usa! ¡Te amo!- Gritaron al unísono.- Los besos y caricias siguieron hasta que las respiraciones se tranquilizaron, para dar rienda suelta a otra ronda de pasión.

Débiles rayos del alba entraron por el ventanal de aquella femenina y elegante habitación, despertando a una rubia, envuelta aún en dos robustos y protectores brazos.

- Buen día.- Murmuró dulcemente Kyouya, que se había mantenido en vela, contemplando a su bella princesa.

Usagui sonrío tiernamente.

- Mmmm…. Es lindo despertar así...- Susurró somnolienta.

-…Pero si nos encuentran, habrá guerra...- Completó el joven.-…Literalmente.-

La joven soltó una armoniosa carcajada.

- Dame un beso Ancel y vete, antes de que Tenoh-San y su "escuadrón de la muerte" derriben la puerta, buscando un posible "secuestrador" en el conejito blanco que me regalaste.- Espetó la rubia con sarcasmo.

El joven sonrío divertido, su pequeña odiaba que la guardia personal de la familia, se le pegara como lapa, necesario si, pero sin dudad alguna fastidioso.

- Tenemos tiempo Dianthe.- Habló en voz baja.- Además hay algo de lo que quiero conversar.-

Usagui palideció ligeramente, el la tomó por el mentón, clavando la varonil mirada en las pupilas azul-cielo, en tanto con la otra mano la estrecho más hacía si.

- Eres un celestial ángel, tal y como eres.- Expresó firme y dulcemente el hombre.- Si **él** no es capaz de apreciarlo es su problema, **el cambio debe provenir de ti y para ti.**-

La heredera permaneció estática, escondiendo la mirada en el ejercitado torso de él.

- Quiero darle una lección…- Suspiró la rubia.

Kyouya Agatsuma le besó tiernamente la blonda cabeza.

- Y se la darás, solo ten cuidado en no quedar atrapada en tu propia soga.-

- ¿K-Kyouya? – Titubeó ella.- ¿Por qué? –

El joven la estrecho con más fuerza depositando un beso en la nívea frente.

- Porque tienes todo el derecho de vivir mil y un experiencias, de equivocarte, arriesgarte y acertar las veces que sean necesario, de la manera que quieras y decidas, con la responsabilidad y consecuencia que con ello se origina.-

Usagui levantó la vista, completamente emocionada.

- Óyeme bien princesita, **¡Te Amo!**- Ante tal expresión la joven quiso hablar, pero él prosiguió.- Soy completamente feliz con la idea de que, cuando este en el limite de mi vida, despertaré a tu lado, como ha sido hoy. Pero no por eso debes dejar de vivir lo que debas vivir. Confío en ti, **te respeto,** y estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron.

- Ancel, quiero despertar así todos los días.- Sollozó la joven aferrándose al escultural cuerpo.

- Y yo contigo Dianthe.- Murmuró delineando con su boca los delicados labios de su prometida.- Nadie sabe lo que pasara mañana, así que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo.-

- ¡Te amo! – Balbuceó Usagui antes de perderse en aquellos embriagantes besos.

* * *

Continuara...

Gracias por Leer y Comentar.

N/A: Chicas no desesperen este fics es un Darien x Serena así que todo a su tiempo. Las quiero y gracias por sus comentarios a las que tienen cuenta ya les agradecí personalmente pero hay quienes no, aun así por medio de este espacio lo hago, con mucho cariño gracias por seguir esta loca historia.


	4. Desagradables Encuentros

Notas de la Autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones del Cap. Beta Reader: Ayiian.

* * *

**"Desagradables Encuentros"**

- ¡Ah! que sábado tan más aburrido.- Decía un pelinegro enfadado.

- Vamos Darien, por las noches esto ésta irreconocible.- Dijo un joven rubio terminando su segundo vaso de whisky.

- ¿Bebiendo tan temprano?- Les reclamó una "enfadada" voz a sus espaldas.- Por lo menos deberían invitar.-

- Eso les pasa por llegar tarde.- Respondió irónico Darien.- De nuevo.-

- Lo que tú digas Chiba.- Expresó un peliplateado.

- Mucha platica y nada de acción, ¡A trabajar!- Ordenó Andrew, intentando de elevar los ánimos para que los jóvenes iniciaran con el ensayo de todos los sábados.

Con visible desgana uno a uno los jóvenes tomaron su lugar en el escenario, las luces se apagaron creando un misterioso e intimo ambiente, a las primeras notas musicales los atléticos cuerpos hicieron rítmicos y salvajes movimientos, que a más de una persona le provocaría un ataque cardiaco.

El tiempo voló entre bromas, risas y uno que otro regaño.

- Muero de hambre.- Exclamó Jedite.

- ¡Yo también!- Gritaron a coro: Malaquite, Neflyte, Kelvin, Samy y Diamante.

- Yo invito.- Se apresuró a decir Darien, antes de que la tercera guerra iniciara, sin poder comprender cómo y cuando, se encontraba caminando por una de las avenidas más caras de Tokio.-"Tsukino no sé como, pero te juro que me vengare de ti, ninguna mujer me había tratado como tú lo hiciste, y eso se paga "querida"".-Pensaba él.

- ¿Qué tanto refunfuñas? – Cuestionó Andrew, cuando una atractiva joven fue completamente ignorada por el pelinegro.

- ¿Eh? – Fue la respuesta.

- Estas muy extraño el día de hoy.- Murmuró el rubio.- ¿Ya conociste a la única? –

- ¿La única?- Preguntó completamente desconcertado Chiba.

- Si la única mujer que te hiciera pasar por alto a aquella hermosura.- Dijo señalando a la atractiva chica que doblaba la esquina en ese momento.

- ¿Almorzamos aquí?- Cuestionó Kelvin interrumpiendo tan "mágico" momento

- Genial.- Pronunció Diamante.

Los demás solo asintieron, entrando a un exclusivo y caro restaurante.

- Hola, soy Melissa y los atenderé hoy, ¿Quieren ordenar? -Preguntaba amablemente una joven de cabellos castaños rojizos.

- Preciosa, yo quiero un desayuno continental.- Respondió guiñando un ojo el atractivo peliplateado.

La joven un poco turbada por el atrevimiento tartamudeo al dirigirse a los demás.

- A mi me das una hamburguesa y una naranjada, por favor.- Dijo un aburrido Malaquite.

- Lo mismo.- Fue la unánime respuesta del resto de los comensales.

- Y ¿usted? - Cuestionó la mesera.

- Café americano.- Pronuncio secamente Darien.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas y juegos entre los jóvenes, que reían divertidos al notar los nervios y el rubor en las mejillas de las meseras del lugar.

- ¡Hay! son tan guapos.- Suspiró una.

- Ni que lo digas.- La secundó otra, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¡No es para tanto! – Regaño una escultural y dulce castaña, muy alta, que ostentaba el gafete de Gerente.- Todos los hombres son unos engreídos y descarados.-

- ¡Vamos Lita!, no todos son iguales, el hecho de que tú seas una fracasada en el amor no quiere decir que nos amargues la fiesta.- "Explicó" Melissa.

- Haya ustedes y sus cuentos rosas, peroo insimaldito ten...jovenes, después no me vengan con que _"él muy maldito tenía otra", _ahora ¡a trabajar! – Ordenó firme.

- Amargada.- Masculló Melissa dirigiéndose a la mesa de los bombones.- ¿Desean algo más?-

- No gracias, preciosa.- Río sensualmente el pelinegro.

- Así que ya te recuperaste.- Se burló Andrew.

- ¿Recuperarse?- Indagó Samy.

- No les importa.- Resopló Darien.- Es tarde.-

- No, no lo es.- Dijo un curioso Diamante.- Ahora habla.-

- Es una larga historia y…-

Las palabras de Darien quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando **todos** los ojos se viraron hacía la entrada del lugar y un escuadrón de 25 hombres de traje sastre negro hacían un "discreto" ingreso, en tanto disimuladamente registraban el lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kelvin.

- Tal parece que alguien importante viene al lugar.- Contestó un muy animado Malaquite.

Darien resopló enfadado

Kelvintan el o hacsuspendidas en el aire cuando todos los ojos femeninos se diriguieron, sin duda alguna pertenecía al Jet Set japonés, pero "todo el circo" le parecía demasiado pretencioso; con fastidio contempló a los guardaespaldas que ocupaban estratégicos lugares.

-Algún niño mimado que no puede salir sin ldas q ocupaban pero toda la faramallapermiso de Papi...- Dijo en voz alta, pero antes de terminar la frase un excitado Neflyte exclamó:

- ¡Agatsuma-Sama! -

- El heredero de una de las casas reales más importantes de Europa, dueño de medio planeta, sobrino favorito de la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra y él que se dice será nuestro…- Las atropelladas palabras de Diamante fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte asentimiento de cabeza por parte de un rubio emocionado y el grito de Samy.

- ¡Si! el mismo.-

Darien posó la mirada en la masculina figura que entraba en ese instante.

Alto, un poco más que él, la atlética y varonil figura envuelta en un pantalón y una saco-gabardina de seda negra, la camisa carmesí, de la más fina tela, con los tres botones abiertos resaltaba la blanquísima y tersa piel, la cuidada y sedosa castaña-clara cabellera, con reflejos dorados, caía como cascada hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, los ojos de un extraño azul claro con tintes violeta, enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras, se "escondían" detrás de unos sencillos anteojos dorados, nariz clásica y fina; los labios, bien proporcionados y sensuales, soltaron una bocanada de humo; con parsimonia la imponente figura camino hasta quedar a un paso de ellos, con una enigmática sonrisa y dando una calada al cigarrillo, dijo en voz grave, firme y serena:

- ¡Buenas tardes! -

- Agatsuma-Sama.- Saludo con una reverencia la gerente.- Su mesa esta lista.-

- Gracias Kino-San.- Sin más se sentó en una de las mejores mesas, cercanas al gran ventanal, frente a la mesa de los agraciados jóvenes que lo miraban con una mezcla de devoción, admiración y sorpresa, tan solo el joven Chiba se sintió incomodó y molesto por aquel distinguido hombre, de mirada gélida y calculadora.

Kyouya dio otra tranquila calada al cigarrillo y su enigmática sonrisa se hizo más notoria, iluminando su bella faz, con un imperceptible vistazo detallo la figura de Chiba, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Niños.- Murmuró divertido el príncipe.

Darien no comprendía su malestar, conocía a aquel hombre, solo de nombre, por los rumores y notas que sacaban los medios de comunicación, que monitoreaban cada detalle de su vida, y sin embargo sentía una repentina antipatía para con él. Entre confundido y asombrado, el pelinegro hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el ingreso de otro escuadrón de agentes, lo hizo desistir de su acción.

Ante el pasmado grupo de jóvenes galanes, el Primer Ministro de Japón hizo su aparición, con una nerviosa sonrisa el político los ignoró por completo, realizando una reverencia hacia el heredero de los Agatsuma, que se había puesto en pie.

- Agatsuma-Sama lamento la demora.- Dijo el ministro visiblemente alterado.

- Recién he llegado.- Fue la diplomática respuesta del rubio pelilargo.

Los dos hombres tomaron asiento, siendo rodeados por dos grupos de hombres fuertemente armados, y la conversación dio inicio en un idioma extranjero totalmente desconocido para los expectantes jóvenes.

-¡Demonios!- Gruñó Andrew.- Tardaremos en salir de aquí.-

- ¿De que te quejas?- Cuestionó Jedite.- El restaurante esta casi vacío.- Dijo pasando la mirada por el elegante local, un par de comensales más, ellos 8 y los dos importantes hombres.

- Sin duda, pero conoces el protocolo, es probable que nos registren, y que allá afuera, media fuerza policíaca y privada este monitoreando de aquí a 4 manzanas.- Opinó Neflyte.

- ¿Y que esperaban? Son el Primer Ministro y un Príncipe heredero.- Ironizó Malaquite.- Así que, ¡señorita! – Melissa se acercó con una coqueta sonrisa.- Quiero un pay de limón y un expresso, al fin y al cabo el joven paga.- Dijo señalando a Darien.

Ante el recordatorio de que su amigo invitaba el resto volvió a la carga, Melissa se preguntaba donde metían tanto en esos perfectos cuerpos, ¡Hombres al fin y al cabo!

Después de un rato de bromas subidas de tono, y que cierto pelinegro fuera "atacado" con preguntas con respecto a su "extraordinario" comportamiento, éste explicó, a grandes rasgos, que una desabrida niña se había llevado el libro que necesitaba para pasar el curso, y que su mente estaba ocupada en como demonios pasaría la materia que su propio tío impartía.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

- Llévatela a la cama y listo.- Consideró Diamante.- Y hasta puede que ella te haga el trabajo final.

Los chicos lo miraron resignados.

- ¿Por qué todo lo arreglas con el sexo?- Le cuestionó Andrew.

- El sexo es una de las mejores armas de esta vida.- Respondió el peliplateado, alzando los hombros.

- Con razón nunca has tenido una relación estable.- Dijo Kelvin.

- ¿Para qué? Si más de una puede tener un pedacito de mí.- Aclaró Diamante, mirando a su próxima "victima."

La carajada fue unánime y ruidosa, tanto que uno de los agentes, con cara de asesino, les pidió amablemente que bajaran la voz.

Darien se levantó hastiado de aquel "circo", dirigiendo sus pasos al sanitario de caballeros.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo se cuestionaba en silencio:

- "¿Por qué no les dije la verdad?, son mis amigos, podrían ayudarme a vengarme."-

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta, ahí, a unos pasos de él, Kyouya Agatsuma, lavaba sus alabastrinas manos; todo pasó tan rápido, con ágiles movimientos, el hombre se plantó frente a él y clavó sus felinas pupilas en sus zafiros.

* * *

Gracias por Leer y Comentar.

Continuara...


	5. Realidad o Mentira

Notas de la Autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones del Cap. Beta Reader: Ayiian.

* * *

"**Realidad o Mentira"**

Como si de un duelo de miradas se tratase las pupilas del pelinegro se clavaron en las del hombre frente a él, retándolo, diciéndole con su mirada cargada de indiferencia que no se sentía amedrentado por los fulgurantes zafiros que lo atravesaban. Después de todo para él, **"aquel**" era solamente un humano más sobre la tierra y no el Dios del que tanto hablaban y reverenciaban los demás. Simplemente para Darien Chiba adecuarse a las tradicionales normas y etiquetas de la sociedad era ir en contra de sus rebeldes impulsos. Y ahí estaba frente al Gran Príncipe Kyuoya Agatsuma, hasta que sus finos labios se movieron.

- Si juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte.- Susurró indiferente el mayor, dando la media vuelta y dejándolo solo.

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelinegro.

Cuando por fin logró reaccionar, salio tras una explicación, pero en el lugar tan solo quedaban él y sus compañeros de aventuras, que seguían divirtiéndose con el sonrojo de las inocentes meseras.

- ¡Hey! Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.- Dijo Jedite.

- No, solo que la comida no me ha sentado bien.-

Sin más que agregar la conversación se dirigió a otros temas, 20 minutos después el pelinegro recorría las calles de Tokio rumbo a su santuario personal, en uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad, donde podría reflexionar y meditar sobre lo extraño de su sentir, su venganza y las breves palabras que el aristócrata, le había susurrado.

- ¡Wow ¡Usa te ves impresionante.- Decía una enternecida Mina

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- Michiru estaba encantada con todo el trabajo realizado.

Hotaru y Setsuna la miraban completamente emocionadas, la verdadera belleza de la heredera de los Tsukino fulguraba como el ángel que era.

- **"El cambio debe provenir de ti y para ti."**- Sonrío Usagui al recordar las palabras de su prometido.- **Ahí radica la verdadera transformación.-** Dijo en voy muy baja, y con una firme seguridad, detallo el reflejo del espejo.

La larga y dorada cabellera estaba peinada en simple cola de caballo alta, el maquillaje daba el efecto de ser natural, resaltando los hermosos ojos azules, el brillo en los labios los hacía más apetecibles; las curvas de su cuerpo eran resaltadas por el elegante atuendo, que consistía en una blusa de tirantes de seda color coral, unos jeans blancos a la cadera, que gracias a las cómodas y bellas botas blancas, parecían prolongar sus largas y torneadas piernas; los accesorios eran unos aretes en forma de gotas en oro, una sencilla cadenita y una gruesa pulsera, del mismo material, en su mano derecha, el atuendo se complementaba por un saco tres cuartos, que delineaba perfectamente su fina cintura.

- Sofisticada y juvenil sin duda alguna.- Expresó complacida Setsuna.

- ¡Todo un ángel! – Dijo Hotaru enjuagándose las lágrimas.

Usagui no pudo evitar sonrojarse., y con hilo de voz logro decir:

- Y todo Gracias a su apoyo incondicional.-

Completamente emocionadas las jovencitas corrieron a estrecharla en sus brazos

- Chicas… aíre…- Alcanzó a informar la rubia.

Todas soltaron la carcajada, después de recuperarse, Hotaru, pronuncio:

- Bien tu cita con el dentista es una hora, y aunque la operación de la vista se hace en menos de 30 minutos, necesitaras por lo menos dos semanas para recuperarte.- Mientras hablaba, las demás asentían.- Como los exámenes se aproximan, tendremos que esperar a las vacaciones de verano, pero mientras tanto, el oftalmólogo ya te envío dos juegos de lentillas de contacto y unos anteojos con un estilo moderno e intelectual.-

- ¿Para qué quiere los anteojos, si ya tiene las lentillas de contacto? – Preguntó Mina.

- Porqué las lentillas de contacto solo pueden ser utilizadas por un máximo de 12 horas, después los ojos deben descansar, y es ahí donde los anteojos ayudaran mucho a Usagui.- Explicó tranquilamente Setsuna.

- ¡Ah! No tenía idea.- Dijo una avergonzada Mina.

- No te preocupes.- Le consoló Tsukino.- Yo tampoco lo sabía.-

Volvieron a reír, hasta que la voz de Michiru resonó por la habitación.

- Es hora de ir a la cita de Usagui y después a divertirnos se ha dicho.-

- ¡Siii! – Gritaron todas.

Y aunque la heredera estaba nerviosa, pues nunca le habían gustado los doctores, el ánimo de sus amigas, que no había flaqueado en cerda de 9 horas de arduo "trabajo", la hizo sentirse confiada para enfrentar al dichoso dentista.

Entre pláticas y risas llegaron a la exclusiva clínica, donde 45 minutos después Usagui salía ostentando una radiante sonrisa, tipo comercial de pasta dental.

Las 5 despampanantes mujeres recorrían la ciudad en el Porche descapotable de Michiru, coreando la música a todo volumen. Siempre seguidas de cerca por varios autos negros y una que otra discreta patrulla.

La tarde paso entre risas, helados y comentarios de todo tipo, cuando el tema de los chicos fue el centro, todas giraron su vista hacia Usagui que se mantenía al tanto de la conversación pero había participado poco, y no por que no tuviera que contar, sino porqué le fascinaba escuchar las alocadas aventuras de sus amigas y su prima.

Mina que siempre estaba atenta a lo que la rubia hiciera, a pesar de ser tan diferentes (Usa, la madura e inteligente, ella la extrovertida y alegre, pero aún así se sentía fuertemente identificada con la heredera y ésta correspondía la singular amistad), se animó a preguntar:

- ¿En qué piensas? -

En los labios de Usa se dibujó una pícara sonrisa y Hotaru no pudo dejar de decir.

- ¡Oh! Así que Kyouya-Sama hizo un excelente "trabajo" anoche.-

La rubia casi se atraganta con el helado de fresa que tomaba en ese instante.

- Mmmm, con razón no querías levantarte en la mañana.- Agregó una "sería" Aino, que hacía esfuerzos por no reír.

- Bueno, no es para tanto.- Quiso quitarle peso al asunto pero solo consiguió que todas iniciaran un bombardeo de preguntas, llegando a una en común.

- ¿Y qué tal es? – Cuestionó una divertida Setsuna.

- ¡Wow! Que hombres tan guapos.- Expresó Usagui.

- ¿Donde?! - Gritó Mina algo exaltada- ¡Jajajaja!, ¡Hay Mina nunca cambias! - La risa de todas hizo ruborizar a la rubia que solo atino a hacer un gesto gracioso ante la situación.

-Pero es que solo se vive una vez y debemos de aprovechar nuestra soltería.- Casi grito la rubia en tono infantil y haciendo un lindo mohín.

Y así el tiempo volaba entre bromas y risas, hasta que el teléfono móvil de la heredera timbró, ante la curiosa mirada de las demás la rubia hablo en "clave":

- Hola… Yo también… ¿Esta noche?... Pensábamos hacer una noche de chicas… Suena divertido… ¿Pero no se va en parejas?... Comprendo… Hasta entonces… ¡Te amo! – Lo último lo dijo en perfecto ruso y colgó.- Creo que nuestros planes tendrán que cambiar…-

- Así que el galán va a secuestrarte.- Le interrumpió Michiru.

La heredera sonrío ampliamente.

- En realidad nos secuestra, estamos cordialmente invitadas a **una** **noche privada** al **"The Black Moon"** -

Las jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertas, una noche privada en tan prestigioso lugar, no era cualquier cosa, eso indicaba que lo más selecto de la aristocracia mundial estaría invitado, y aunque fueras Bil Gates (uno de los hombre más rico de la Tierra) no se te permitiría la entrada, a menos que tu árbol genealógico contaran con varios reyes y emperadores y tu cuenta de banco tuviera más de 9 ceros, o fueras amigo íntimo de aquel que ostentara el título y la chequera.

- El príncipe William.- Chilló una excitada Mina.

- No es que el Aristocrata valla a estar ahí rcuerda que debe tener miles de obligaciones por atender, pero de seguro que encuentras a muchos chicos bellos ahí.- Dijo tranquilamente Usagui, esbozando una enigmática y radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces Quieren ir?-

- ¿Pero?, A una noche privada ¿no se va en parejas? – Preguntó tímidamente Hotaru.

- Si querida Prima, pero Kyouya ya tiene a los candidatos ideales, solo falta que ustedes se decidan, ¿y bien? –

Las jovencitas se miraron la una a la otra, miraron a Usagui y asintieron con una emocionada sonrisa en sus labios. Sin pensarlo demasiado ya que solo esas oportunidades solo se daban pocas muy pocas veces en la vida tomaron una decisión.

Por supuesto que ¡Sí!- Gritaron al unísono.

* * *

Continuara….

Gracias por Leer y Comentar.

N/A: Hola chicas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me dan muchos animos para seguir escribiendo este fics, se que estos dos últimos cap. Han sido cortos, pero igual son necesarios, asi que no desesperen que ya vendrá lo interesante, en la próxima salida de las chicas veremos unas situaciones por demás "**Interesantes" jeje. **


End file.
